


Pay Attention To Me

by CupOfStarsAndSpice



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot, Possessive Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfStarsAndSpice/pseuds/CupOfStarsAndSpice
Summary: “Hunny...”Beel’s usual calm and leveled voice sounded as if he was using everything in him to restrain himself.A shaky breathe was all Hunny could manage to take, but even then the air felt so intoxicatingly thin. Her mind was dizzy with nerves and excitement building all at once. She would honestly think this was all a dream, except...“Mm...”She turned to Belphegor, who was sleeping soundly in front of her with his face inches away, mumbling in his sleep. His even breathes filled the silence. Every inch of her body felt like electricity was coming off of it, but she had to stay quiet, she had to—“Pay attention to me.”Beelzebub’s bangs tickled her skin for a moment before he possessively bit down where his lips hovered previously.A sound emerged from her she couldn’t make again even if she tried, back arching up into him, and she felt an instant flush fill her cheeks. When she could only feel Beel’s teeth marks indented on her skin, and his intense stare, she turned to face him.But the gaze was not Beel’s she felt.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey3ee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honey3ee).



> Phew, this was fun to write! A lovely exchange between Hunny3ee and I with our characters from the mobile Otome game, Obey Me! :)
> 
> The plot was “Beelzebub and Belphegor getting super possessive over MC/Hunny”.
> 
> Hunny was described to me as a short 5’2” - 5’3” girl with honey colored eyes, tan skin, and a pixie cut black hair. Her personality was feisty but ultimately soft hearted.
> 
> This is fluff building to the main part of smut, leading back into a nice fluff ending. Honestly, didn’t think I’d have so much fun writing Beelzebub’s character as I did. Imagining this awkwardly possessive side to him is super cute.
> 
> I hope I was able to do Hunny some justice in her character! ♥️ And I hope you all enjoy!

“So the seasons in Devildom adhere to regular schedule, but the night and day cycle is the same... But depending where you come in from it’s... No, wait, was that it? You can come in through the eight layers in any season, but summoning is easier... Or was getting permission the easier one?... Ughhh”

Hunny’s head fell back against her pillow and she gently shoved her notebook and study guide to the side. Her arms crossed over her chest, she heaved a sigh of defeat. Trying to make do with what she could here in the Devildom was one thing, but the studying could sometimes genuinely be more than what was considered humane. To her, at least. Then again, it’s called the _Devildom_ , so humanity isn’t exactly in the thought process of those who decided the educational habits of it’s residents.

Stealing a glance at the D.D.D charging next to her, the time glared right back.

_‘It’s already this late?’_

Her thought echoed for a moment before her stomach spoke out in protest. She had skipped dinner to study, saying she wasn’t hungry, but it was now clearly coming back to bite her.

”Snack, then bed.”

As she stood and stretched out her stiff limbs, Hunny began to make her way down to the kitchen.

__________  
  


What Hunny was met with was less than promising. Her brows furrowed, she couldn’t help but be disappointed at the **_completely empty fridge_**. Of course, she immediately knew why— considering Mammon was on cooking duty, he probably forgot to restock after using everything. She was also sure Lucifer would have his own words for the culprit in the morning, but that didn’t help the situation at hand, and her stomach didn’t show sympathy for this predicament. Hunger pangs only getting worse, she resigned to her next option.

”Hopefully one of them is still awake.” She muttered under her breath, pushing a lock of her bangs in her pixie cut black hair into place and making her way to her next destination.

__________  
  


_”Beeeeeel? Belphie?”_ Hunny spoke just above a whisper as she gently knocked on their bedroom door. She heard shuffling from inside, and took a step back as she waited for it to open.

...

”Hunny?”

Surprisingly, both Belphegor _and_ Beelzebub were still awake, and in their pajamas. Though Belphie was the one who answered. And as he stood at the door, she flashed him a hopeful smile.

“Hey, guys. I’m going to bed soon, but I couldn’t find any—“

A crunching noise caught her attention, and sure enough, Beel was in the corner of the room on Belphegor’s bed, eating some chips with a variety of other snacks scattered around him.

”!!!” Without saying a word, she started her way over to where he was sitting.

”Yeah, sure, of course you can come in.” Belphie said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shut the door behind her. A hint of amusement played upon his lips.

Hunny found herself standing in front of Beelzebub, a playfully pout crossing her face.

”Hm?” He absentmindedly acknowledged her, but didn’t pause his eating to actually speak.

 _”Beel..._ Can I have a bit too? _Pleaseeee?”_

True to the twin stereotype, both boys simultaneously responded;

”Ehhhh?!”

”I know, I know!” She exhaled, a small whine in her voice. “But I can’t sleep, and I don’t need a lot!”

Belphie chuckled, sitting next to Beelzebub who still seemed awestruck that Hunny would ask.

”Beel giving his food away willingly? Don’t you think hell would sooner freeze over?” Belphegor replied, mischief in his eyes.

”I know, okay? But I wouldn’t ask him to if I could think of anything else. I gotta get to sleep, or I’ll really be screwed with that test tomorrow, so _please?_ ” Hunny stared at Beelzebub intently, hands clasped together.

The apprehension in his eyes remained nonetheless.

Hunny’s look of disappointment was overtaking her when she felt a hand on her own. Holding it was Belphegor, and a small smile graced his features before he pulled her into the bed.

With no time to react, Hunny felt herself tumble into his arms, near straddling Belphie’s lap.

”I can help you fall asleep, if that’s where the trouble lies. Your hunger will die down eventually.”

Hunny’s heart rate started beating faster, but she could tell the only purpose was to rile her up. He was just toying with her, evident with how he was intently staring for a reaction, suppressing a grin.

But she wouldn’t be played _that_ easily.

Her sweet honey colored irises made sure to keep direct eye contact, and she tried to give the sweetest expression she could muster.

”Oh, Belphie, I thought you’d _never_ ask.” As she said this, she brought up one hand to place on his cheek. “How could you keep me waiting for _so long_?”

Belphegor’s blush overtook his face in place of the prior mischievous look, obviously surprised at the turn of events.

She managed to keep up the act just long enough for the black haired boy to glance away. After he did that, she brought her hand back to her and started laughing in her own amusement.

Before she could speak, Hunny felt another hand grab hers in a firm grip. Looking to the side, she saw it was Beelzebub, his violet gaze now steeled in resolve.

”...I’ll share.” The redhead spoke softly, but enough to hear clearly. “So come here.”

While Hunny was shocked, Belphegor seemed even more so. Never in his _life_ had he seen Beel offer to share his food with someone.

And while Hunny was taken aback, she didn’t protest whatsoever. “Thank you!”

Her hunger overtook any sense of oddities that crept up in the brief exchange, and quickly came off of Belphies lap to crawl to Beelzebub’s side.

As Hunny did that, Belphegor and Beelzebub seemed to have their own silent conversation. They just watched each other for a moment as Hunny settled, neither wanting to break eye contact.

”What can I take?”

The question interrupted the brothers’ stare down, and Beelzebub was the first to look away so he could answer.

”Anything is okay.” he replied, a smile gracing his lips.

She didn’t need to be told twice, beginning to eat a little of everything. While her appetite wasn’t nearly as excessive as Beelzebub’s, a light lunch and skipping out on dinner was enough to cause an overly ambitious appetite.

Belphegor settled to the other side of her, pulling one knee up and hugging his arms around that leg, this way he could rest his head while still facing them. “Why are you up so late anyway?”

After biting down on a krispy treat and swallowing, Hunny sighed. “I’ve been studying all day... Honestly, a lot of it is really confusing. I just can’t seem to get it no matter how many time I’ve tried.” The thought of the grade she would likely receive made her frown. “I might flunk this one, from the looks of it.”

Belphegor hummed and Beelzebub handed her a bowl of chips as she finished the krispy treat. “I could help you.” Belphie stated before gesturing to a study guide across the room. “I’m pretty confident I’ll get a good grade on this, and I’m not really tired either.” His tone was calm, but unwavering. He really seemed like he knew what he was doing.

As the raven haired girl took a moment to think, she gauged just how sleepy she was, while also imagining how good it would feel to nail this test. Hunny smiled with conviction. “Oka—“

”Wait.” Beelzebub suddenly chimed in. He was frowning, and staring at her, some emotion flickering in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

His stare shifted to his brother. “Belphie, you can’t even manage to get up and go to school most of the time. Wouldn’t it be risky for you to try and teach her?” Reverting his gaze back to the girl, a smile returned. “I’ve attended each day this year. If anything, I should probably help you. Since I know the material by heart and all.”

Unease filled the room and Belphegor’s usual calm face twisted in annoyance. “Eh?” The black haired boy turned to stare Beelzebub head on now. “Aren’t you always too busy eating during class to even hear the teacher speak?” The jab was purposeful, and boy did it work.

Beel frowned more, his eyebrows knitting together. “I can hear just fine even if I’m eating. But can _you_ hear anything when you’re completely asleep in the middle of class?”

The tension could be cut with a knife, and while she didn’t know what was going on, Hunny took it upon herself to try and fix.

”Uh, hello? Guys, I’m flattered you both wanna help me out, but can’t you just... _both_ help me study? If you want to, I mean. I’d understand if you’re too sleepy.”

The brothers had turned to her while she spoke and was now back to staring down one another.

Beel was the first to reply.

”I’m not tired.”

”Neither am I.” Belphegor retorted.

”...Ooookayyy... Then, we can all study together!” Hunny attempted to lighten the mood with a smile, but Beel just nodded and Belphie stood to get his study book, not offering any other response

_________

”So wait, who reigned from XXXX to XXXX?”

”Diavolo’s father. He’s still currently the king, though, so that’s a trick question. Make sure you explain that in your answer.” Belphegor replied to Hunny’s question while pointing out key highlights on the page.

”Right. Okay. And the Devildom’s ecosystem is mainly...”

”Temperate.” Beel piped in, circling some of her notes for emphasis. “But make sure you include that it’s overall mixed due to separate layers”

”Right. That makes much more sense.” She sighed in relief, smiling while looking between the two of them. “Thank you both. It was sweet of you to help me like this.”

”Do you feel better about taking it now?” The redheaded demon beckoned her gaze back once more. “Or do you want to keep going?”

”No, no. I should manage at least a passing grade with this. Plus...” The girl stifled a yawn, lightly shaking herself back awake. “If I stay any longer I may pass out on my way back to my room.”

”Then why not just stay here?” Belphegor added, much to her surprise. Hunny blinked before rolling her eyes, pushing his chest playfully. “That’s funny, Belphie.”

He continued to stare back calmly, unwavering in his decision.

When she saw this, she eyed him suspiciously. “...You’re serious?”

”Yeah.” He shrugged. “Why not? You’re already in pajamas, and it’s really late now anyway.” He grinned a little, beginning to move the books and notebooks to the bedside table. “Just stay. It’s only one night.”

Hunny looked to Beelzebub for confirmation, and although he seemed a bit lost in thought, the demon did eventually nod. “It’s okay with me, too.”

She thought about the choices, and her body was not too happy with the thought of walking all the way back to her room to lay down in a cold bed, when she could fall asleep in the warm one she was already in. It sounded logical enough, and it was only _one_ night.

What could be the harm?

”Sure. That sounds nice.” The girl stretched her arms above her head and sighed contently. “In that case, I’m gonna lay down now if that’s okay.”

”Ah. I was about to lay down, too.” Beelzebub stated, only getting up to move any snacks over to his desk so he would have more room before coming back to lay beside Hunny.

” _Don’t you have your own bed?”_ Belphegor chimed in, his unrelenting gaze on his twin who was climbing under the sheets. He was clearly irritated.

”This ones warmer. Plus, I let you sleep in my bed all the time.” Beel responded without faltering.

”Whatever.” Belphie grumbled, and after turning off the main light, also got under the purple sheets.

Although the bed was large, three people was enough to force them all close together, with Beelzebub at her back and Belphegor in front of her face. The moonlight casted through the few windows which set a calm and peaceful aura in the room.

Beel got a bit closer, his legs entangling with Hunny, but not forcing his body to her form. “Is it okay if I hold you, Hunny?” He muttered. “I usually hold a pillow, but...” The small amount of space was a clear enough answer that there was no way a pillow would fit between them without the redhead falling to the floor in the middle of the night.

It made her face heat up, but being spooned by Beel definitely wasn’t considered an issue in her book.

”Yeah, go ahead.”

She imagined the taller demons’ smile and felt him shift as close as he could, their bodies now pressed together.

”Your own bed has plenty of room for you and a pillow.” Belphegor said nonchalantly, although it was clear he wanted Beel to take a hint.

Hunny stifled a little laugh, thinking that the usually apathetic demon was cute like this, and reached forward to put his hands and hers together.

”Goodnight, Belphie.”

She couldn’t see the younger brothers’ face all too clearly, but she did feel his hands grip hers a bit tighter before his reply. “Night.”

After that, she turned her head to the side and glanced over her shoulder into the darkness. “Goodnight, Beel.”

His chin rested on her head, and he lightly nuzzled his face into her short black hair, calmly exhaling. “Goodnight Hunny.”

____________  
  


The girl awoke to Beel’s voice behind her, murmuring things she couldn’t quite understand. Fighting her eyes to adjust to the dark room and open, she tried to turn her head a little. “Beel?”

Hunny felt his breath pause, and body still. After a few seconds, she tried to whisper to him again. “Beel, are you awake?”

The moment passed and just when she was about to try and turn to see, he let out a sigh. “Mmhm.” His arms tightened around her again. “You should go back to sleep.”

The apprehension in his tone worried her, so she persisted. “I could say the same thing to you..”

He stifled a breathy chuckle. “That’s true.”

”Are you alright? Am I pushing you off the bed or something?” Hunny frowned at the thought. “Let me just wake up Belphie and ask him to move over a bit—“

” _No.”_

The unusual harshness he had in his voice startled her.

“..Don’t wake Belphie.”

Now she was just confused, but his tone was absolute, so she whispered back to him.

”I can’t move over unless I wake him up.”

”I don’t want you to move, either.”

His reply was immediate and left no room for fight.

As she was gathering what to say, Beelzebub filled the silence for her.

”..I didn’t like it.”

”What?”

” _I didn’t like it.”_

Truly bewildered at his sudden change in attitude, she wracked her brain to try and think about what he could be referring to. But nothing came up.

” _I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

Hunny replied with a little bit of irritation. She wasn’t irritated at him, but just how confusing this was. Maybe he was still half asleep?

”..I didn’t like.. When you were in Belphie’s lap.” His voice was now a mutter, barely audible to even Hunny. “...I didn’t like that _you touched him back.”_

To say she was flustered was an understatement. Hunny’s breathing got a little shaky at the implication.

”I.. I’m sorry, Beelzebub..” She couldn’t think of much else to say.

But his voice sounded sad, and she imagined him frowning.

”No, not.. It’s just that you..” Shyly, he brought his face closer to her ear so he could whisper directly into it.

” _Why don’t you ever do that with me?”_

The feeling of his warm breath over her ear and on her neck made Hunny bite her lip. Her body was reacting before her brain could think properly, and she rubbed her legs together to try and get some control over the sensation that was now building in her core.

”I didn’t.. I never knew you _wanted_ me to..” On top of that, whenever she did turn things around on Belphegor in the past, she always assumed it was just playing.

Obviously to Beelzebub, it meant much more.

Beel paused.

”..But you would?” He was now a bit eager, pushing himself closer against her back. “You would if you got the chance?”

Now, the girl would never argue her attraction to the boys, but she’d always assumed it was one-sided. The fact that there was a very real chance with Beelzebub was enough to make her heart race— let alone him basically admitting he wanted them to be intimate.

In that moment her emotions took over any other thought, and she nodded her head as she spoke. 

“ _Of course I would.”_

That seemed to push something over the edge in Beelzebub’s mind.

His hands slowly moved around her, one traveling towards her chest and the other moving towards her groin. But he stopped just before, taking a deep breath.

”This is okay, right?” Beel asked for confirmation, pushing his lips to her neck and applying a soft kiss.

In response the girl pushed her ass directly against his crotch, waiting impatiently as she choked out a reply.

” _Yes, please. Yes.”_

It was all Beelzebub needed. The hand at her chest made quick work of lifting the t-shift covering her, finding her right breast and gently kneading it in his palm.

His other hand slipped below the waistline of her pajama bottoms and pushed her panties down get better access. Broad fingers lightly brushed against her pussy, taking a moment to feel out her most intimate part. A finger ran across the slit, making the her force a moan back as she excitedly anticipated what he would do next.

Beel’s fingers went a little further up and he began to rub gentle, even circles on her clit.

“Hunny...”

Beel’s usual calm and leveled voice sounded as if he was using everything in him to restrain himself.

A shaky breathe was all Hunny could manage to take, but even then the air felt so intoxicatingly thin. Her mind was dizzy with nerves and excitement building all at once. She would honestly think this was all a dream, except...

“Mm...”

She turned to Belphegor, who was sleeping soundly in front of her with his face inches away, mumbling in his sleep. His even breathes filled the silence. Every inch of her body felt like electricity was coming off of it, but she had to stay quiet, she had to—

“Pay attention to me.”

Beelzebub’s bangs tickled her skin for a moment before he possessively bit down where his lips hovered previously.

A sound of pleasure emerged from her that she couldn’t make again even if she tried, back arching up into him, and she felt an instant flush fill her cheeks. When the girl could only feel Beel’s teeth marks indented on her skin, and his intense stare, she turned to face him.

But the gaze was not Beel’s she felt.

___________

Belphegor took both Beelzebub and Hunny by surprise. He slapped his brothers hand away from her chest and pulled her close to his own protectively.

” _I can’t believe you.”_

Beelzebub’s hands were off of Hunny now, and her body felt so sensitive to the touch that the simple feeling of her bare chest against Belphie cause a soft moan to escape.

Belphegor’s face illuminated in the moonlight, and the frustration in his eyes was prominent. His hand found Hunny’s hip and pulled her flush against him, a possessive action that drove her further into lust.

”Tell him,” Belphegor sounded as if he was almost growling. “ _tell him_ you want _me_ to do this.”

The girl whined at the question. Of course she wanted Belphie, but that didn’t somehow mean she _didn’t_ want Beel. Hunny opened her mouth to explain, breathing uneven. “ _I want you, Belphie, bu—“_

He didn’t let her finish, swiftly climbing on top of Hunny and kissing her. One of his hands shifted to her neck to tilt her head back and the other supported his weight on the bed, without any warning the demons tongue was in Hunny’s mouth, demanding her attention. She moaned into their kiss, back arching up again. His knee parted her legs when she did this, gently pushing it against her for friction.

Suddenly, the girl felt Belphegor’s presence gone and huffed at the loss of contact. Looking up, she found her reason why.

Beelzebub was standing next to the mattress now, and he had pushed Belphie off of Hunny so that his younger brother was now sitting on the bed— looking at him.

Horns slowly began to protrude from Beelzebub’s head, and his eyes almost glowed as he stared the other down.

” _Get away from her, Belphie.”_

Belphegor ran a hand through his hair, forcing a laugh and glaring right back. “ _Me? I_ should get away from her? I’m not the one who _took advantage and made a move_ _while my brother was right next to me.”_ The black haired boy shook his head. “Gotta say, didn’t think you were the the type.”

Beelzebub winced a little, and he denounced the claim. “She wanted me too.”

Belphegor’s own horns now seemed to be almost fully formed, purple eyes radiating aggression aimed at his brother. “She said she wanted me.”

” _You didn’t let her finish talking.”_

Beel’s fists were clenched by his side, knuckles going white as he tried his best to restrain himself.

Belphegor’s horns were in a similar state, and his forced smirk along with what he said was the final straw. “Isn’t it obvious?” His eyes narrowed. “ _She didn’t have to.”_

Quite literally as it seemed they were going to lunge at one another, a small body stood up on the bed between them.

” _STOP!”_

Both boys heeded at those words and looked up to see Hunny, clothes disheveled and trembling, her honey colored eyes a mixture of emotions.

”You are both _unbelievable!”_ The girl scolded them, running a hand through her now messy raven hair. “What’s wrong with you two?! You _never_ act like this!”

Beel calmed as he spoke to her but kept an eye on Belphegor from his peripheral. “That’s because we—“

”We want you.” Belphegor cut off Beel to spite him, looking at Hunny in a similar fashion to his brother whilst remaining on guard. “And there is only _one_ of you here.”

“ _That’s_ why you’re fighting?” Hunny’s cheeks were bright red at this impromptu moment of confession.

”Well... Yeah.” Beel piped up. “Humans only take one lover..”

Hunny couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this all, shaking her head in exhaustion. “ _Not all of us.”_ Her statement was confident and true, looking between them both. “You don’t just make assumptions like that. Did either of you think to _ask me?”_

Belphegor and Beelzebub glanced away, blushing.

”...We didn’t want to fight, so we were waiting for you to come to one of us.” Beelzebub muttered.

’ _That worked out well.’_ Hunny thought. But she also became a little more red from apparently being so oblivious of their advances that they would come to blows in this way.

Hunny sighed. “Okay, you know what?”

The girl slowly began to strip, and Beelzebub as well as Belphegor stared on in shock.

”What— what are you doing?” Belphegor was the first to speak, staring up at her tanned skin basking in the moonlight as she removed her pants.

”I was so, so tired.” Hunny stated, throwing her pajama pants to the side. “And now, _because of **both** of you_, I’m so _horny.”_ The girl sat on the bed again in exasperation while removing her top, breasts hitting the cool air and her nipples perking up, throwing the shirt to the side. “And if at least _one of you_ doesn’t come back to bed _right freaking now—“_ As she removed her panties, now completely naked, she glared between the two of them with her honey sweet eyes— even though her trembling body and completely red face fully betrayed her, spelling out her embarrassment, she went on. “ ** _I’m gonna be pissed._** ” 

Beelzebub and Belphegor stared in astonishment for a few seconds, eyes roaming the girls’ body in disbelief and admiration. Both boys shared a glance, and then blurred towards the bed. Towards _her._

__________  
  


_”Belphie, hah, ah!”_ Belphegor had been the first to reach her. He came from behind and had her lean back in his lap, grabbed Hunny’s arms and lifted them up before roughly taking hold of both breasts. The black haired boy made quick work, licking her neck before biting down and softly sucking, sure to leave hickeys in it’s path.

Beelzebub had taken his spot crouching by the edge of the bed, pulling Hunny’s legs forward and kissing her inner thigh, leading to soft and purposeful kisses over her pussy, licking intermittently as he went before flattening his tongue against her clit and lapping away hungrily.

Hunny could of swore she saw stars, moaning out in pleasure as her back arched against Belphegor, who roughly bit down as a reply, playing with a nipple and flicking the other to get a response. And get a response he did. Gasping, her body instinctually tried to rub her legs together to create more friction. Beel was having _none_ of that, gripping her thighs a bit firmer and keeping them pushed apart.

After leading a trail of love bites down her neck and to her collarbone, Belphegor used one hand to grab her chin and turn it towards him, kissing her passionately and with no restraint. She moaned into his kisses as Beelzebub moved to her entrance, pushing his tongue inside and bringing one of her legs to rest on his shoulder while the other still held them open. His now free hand came back up to play with her clit once more. Belphegor lightly nipped her lip when she moaned, causing the girl to squirm.

Hunny felt her toes curl and her breathing go ragged, abdomen heating up at a rapid pace. “ _Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop”_ were the words that repeatedly fell off her lips— the ones that made coherent sense, at least. Every time she would moan “ _Belphie”,_ Beel’s tongue & hand would get faster to take her close, and then slow down to ultimately deny any real relief. Meanwhile Belphegor’s kisses would become more passionate, and his hands played with her holding back no reservations.

Alternatively, whenever she moaned “ _Beelzebub”,_ Beel would make sure to move his tongue between her opening and her clit to give both equal attention, also sticking a long digit just past the entrance to fulfill the ache for something bigger— all while his tongue worked magic on the little bundle of nerves above it. But Belphegor would feel whenever she got close and cease playing with her chest all at once, delivering a firm and swift bite to her shoulder to pull her back from it.

Hunny was in hell— figuratively and literally— constantly being taken to the edge and denied. She grabbed onto one of Belphegor’s horns and then used her other hand to grab Beelzebub’s red hair. Nearly choking back a sob, the girl begged; “ _I wannato cum!! Pleaseleme cum-!!”_ The words slurred together in ecstasy, and it was as if she said the magic words.

The twins seemed to sync together, and every move they made built her up. Belphegor’s kisses had just the right amount of roughness without pulling her out of her lustful stupor, and Beelzebub’s fingers— now two of them inside of her to further stave off that ache— and tongue worked in tandem. She was closer than she realized and couldn’t hold back the oncoming moan. Thankfully, Belphegor had lifted a hand to her mouth just before she came to mute it, and her body quaked under their touches.   
  


The tips of her fingers tingled and her knuckles were white from gripping onto Beel’s hair and Belphie’s horn, but both fell limply to her side once her orgasm began to die off.

Beelzebub gently lowered her leg back down and stood while Belphegor peppered kisses up and down the back side of her neck, his hand that was over her mouth now cupping her cheek whilst the other was on her hip.

Hunny opened her eyes which were glazed over in a dreamy state, watching as Beel used his thumb to wipe his lips and then licked it, proceeding to remove his shirt.

Belphegor supported Hunny and laid her back down, placing a pillow under her head and wiping some of her hair that stuck to her forehead from sweat back off to the side. The younger then took off his shirt as well, moving off the bed.

Meanwhile, Beelzebub was climbing on top of her, kissing all the way up her chest and finding her breasts.

 _”Hunny”_ the demons’ voice was husky, lust dripping off her name as he was careful to keep his head at an upward angle so his horns wouldn’t accidentally hurt the girl. While doing this, the demon made eye contact, gripping her hip and kissing the top of her breast’ before glancing down and taking the nipple into his mouth to run his tongue over it and suck.

She moaned gently, almost whimpered at the stimulation after such a powerful orgasm. But Beelzebub made sure to go slowly, caressing her body with his tongue.

After a moment of those ministrations, Beel was on top of her, his violet eyes half lidded and breathing heavy. Without much else, Beelzebub leaned in and Hunny lifted her own weak hand to hold his cheek, sharing a chaste but sweet kiss. They put their foreheads against one another and Beelzebub smiled, light pink hue dusting his cheeks. 

_“You taste so good, Hunny.”_ The girl heated up again at how lewd that sentence alone sounded, but what he said next had her rubbing her legs together in pleasure.

” _Will you taste me too?”_

She weakly nodded, but determination filled her with an unwavering resolve. Beelzebub lifted himself off and helped flip Hunny onto her stomach before climbing around the other side of the bed. She hugged the pillow in front of her now and watched Beel slowly lower his pants, revealing a dick so large it made her breath catch in her throat.

Absolutely _massive,_ she wondered if it was even possible to handle taking. Beelzebub must have seen the look in her eyes and offered a smile.

”I’ll go slow.”

Hunny nodded and leaned forward as Beel’s cock came closer to her face. Her pretty eyes stared up at his and she slowly took the demon into her mouth. He sharply inhaled at the feeling, placing a hand on her head to encourage the action further.

She focused on licking the underside of his shaft, moving up towards his glans, and then bobbing a bit lower every time. Beel moaned in response, hand on her head lightly guiding her, other hand gripping the sheets beside him.

After reaching her limit, she brought up one of her own hands and jerked off the part of his dick that she couldn’t go down on, trying to keep a steady rhythm. Behind her, she felt the bed sink, and then large hands lifted her hips up so her ass was in the air.

Hunny pulled off of Beelzebub momentarily to glance over her shoulder and see Belphegor. His hair cast shadows on his face that the moonlight was failing to reach, purple eyes vibrant. Bringing a small foil wrapper to his lips, the demon ripped it open with his canines, staring directly into Hunny’s eyes the entire time he did so.

After Belphegor rolled the condom onto his cock, and felt the sensation of pushing up against her, his grip continued to hold the girls hips tightly within his grasp, rubbing against Hunny’s entrance but not entering yet— Just enjoying the look on her face as he did this.

Beel’s other hand came out and turned her head back towards his direction by her chin. The redhead frowned, but also had a firm tone. 

_”Pay attention to me.”_

He pushed his dick back to her pursed lips, and she softly moaned at the way the words took over all her inhibitions, gladly continuing to suck and jerk off the demon in front of her.

Belphegor opted to tease Hunny, lightly rutting against the girl as he took the feeling of _her_ in. A few prolonged moments of this, the demon brought her back flush against him by using her hips, slowly sinking into her warmth.

Belphie hissed at the feeling, and she moaned around Beel’s cock in response— much to Beelzebub’s pleasure, pushing a bit further.

Slowly Belphegor began to move, his nails digging into her tanned skin. 

Curses dropped out of his mouth and he couldn’t restrain his pace, beginning to roughly thrust in and out of the human, bringing her back to meet him each time he did.

Hunny’s eyes watered from the stimulation inside of her and also from trying to focus on Beel’s pleasure. Her moans kept Beelzebub on edge, making his dick twitch in her mouth. And each time Belphegor thrusted into her, the pleasure built more and more.

Belphie released one hand from her hip to drape himself over Hunny’s back, grabbing one of her breasts whilst keeping the harsh pace, whispering in her ear.

” _You’re so wet for me. You feel so good around my cock, Hunny. The way you squeeze down on me when I play with you. Or when Beel’s dick hits the back of your mouth. How your breathing gets uneven every time I speed up or he moans. **You’re ours.**_ ”

She tried her best to stave off the ache that was coming up again inside, but was at the mercy of the demons taking her back to the edge once more. She _was_ theirs. That was now evident.

Beelzebub slowly began to thrust into her mouth, but tried to keep a gentler pace to not force too much in at once. Belphegor’s thrusts on the other hand was pushing her forward on his cock, and made resisting that much harder.

Belphie was too busy muttering obscenities to Hunny to notice his own punishing pace making his breathing falter. But it was relentless. Hunny’s core tightened as she got closer, and both Belphie and Beel could feel it. Beelzebub lost some control and started to thrust into her mouth, whereas Belphie’s rhythmic and intense pace brought him close beside the girl.

Soon Hunny was orgasming a second time, tightening around Belphegor which brought him over the edge as well, moaning in satisfaction next to Hunny’s ear. Beel quickly popped out of her mouth and gripped his dick, in agony as he held off his release.

After coming down from the orgasm, Belphie slowly slipped out of her, panting and rolling the condom off. Hunny was laying there in utter bliss when she felt herself being rolled over on her back, pillow under her head once more.

Beelzebub was at the end of the bed now, lightly rubbing his dick as he stared her down. Coming to the girls level, he asked.

”Do you think you can take me?”

Hunny laughed softly, forming her first put together sentence sine the started.

_”Mm. I want you in me too, Beel.”_

The demon felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but those words just stirred his desire further.

Kissing her forehead, Beelzebub came back up to position Hunny properly after rolling on a condom. While he did so, Belphegor came back around with pajama pants now on and running his fingers through her short hair.

Hunny blushed at the affectionate touch— if she even could blush any harder given what she went through— but appreciated the comfort immensely nonetheless. Beel got her attention again when he lined up with her entrance, looking at the girl one last time. She nodded to go ahead, and the demon slowly sunk into her inch by inch.

Hunny gasped at the girth alone, but each passing second made her tense the further he got. Beel had stopped when he was about midway and Hunny was panting, hard.

Belphie took it upon himself to peck her jawline before pulling her into a slow and sensual kiss.

Hunny’s mind focused on Belphegor’s tongue now, running across her lower lip and delving into her mouth like he was taking what was his.

This relaxed her enough to let Beel continue, and he eventually got all the way in.

Hunny moaned out at how _full_ she was.

Beelzebub paused to let her adjust, but he felt a lust creep up on him. Leaning down and biting her neck to subdue his desire, yhe demon began a slow and methodical rhythm.

Hunny reached up and ran a hand through Beel’s hair, grabbing the base of one horn as a way to say _‘Keep going!’,_ moaning out into Belphie’s now open mouthed kiss the faster he went.

Each thrust was 10x’s more intense than the last, size alone edging her in a way she didn’t think was possible before.

“ _Ah, hah ah— Mm!”_

Beel lost his cool and bit down firmly onto her neck, lifting one of Hunny’s legs in the air to get even deeper inside her pussy.

She screamed out and broke her and Belphegor’s kiss, head spinning wildly at the sensation and yet another orgasm bubbling up inside of her.

Beel was getting close, too, by the looks of it. His thrusts were harsher and his breathing erratic, grunting while he got closer and closer, pulling Hunny with him.

Because he had been so close before, and she was so sensitive, they came together fairly quickly— but _hard_ — and Beel ground into the girl as he rode it out. Hunny’s moan was subdued as she bit her lip, whimpering. Her entire body trembled and she felt dizzy from ecstasy. After Beel slipped out, both him and Belphegor gave her a soft kiss to the temple, and she took her first deep breath since they’d started.

___________  
  


”You guys have been doing this for _how long?!”_

“Close to right after Belphie was home.” Beelzebub replied.

They were all cuddled up in bed now, Beel and Belphie having cleaned up the room and also Hunny herself as the strain on her body had worn out. 

Beelzebub was sitting up with Hunny leaning against his chest and his arm around her shoulders, Belphegor was laying on his side with his hand on Hunny’s thigh, her own hand placed directly over his.

”I can’t believe it. That’s crazy.”

Belphegor glanced over, just barely smiling. “Crazy that we were doing it or crazy that you didn’t notice?

Hunny pouted at the question. _“Both._ You should’ve just told me.”

Beel frowned, “We were trying to avoid fighting with one another.”

”But I guess it did take us nearly doing just that for her to notice.” Belphegor added, and the twins laughed together whereas Hunny wasn’t so amused.

Hunny crossed her arms. “I still think what you guys did was dumb.”

”But not dumb enough that you won’t come back to my bed and sleep with me tomorrow, right?” Belphie added, a sly look in his eye.

Beelzebub interrupted, brows furrowing together. “Wait. We slept in your bed tonight. Tomorrow she can sleep with me in mine.”

Hunny sighed, giggling.

”You guys _really_ gotta learn how to share.”


End file.
